Many forms of printing have been developed that utilize a variety of printing materials, including numerous inks, toners, printing substrates, adhesives, coatings, and other specialty materials. In addition, many printing jobs have become increasingly complex. Printers and the associated setup and maintenance of printers have increased as the complexity of such printing jobs has increased. In other words, as the setup and maintenance of printers affect the cost of printing many types of print jobs, and as some print jobs utilize specialty materials, such as adhesives and special coatings, which can be costly to implement, particularly in situations where such specialty printing is not commonplace, it may be desirable to group these jobs in certain circumstances.